Wiki Contests
Want to get bags or other cool stuff only available through buying ohais? Well this is your chance to get them!!! Make sure you register so I know who contributed what, it is free! Keep an eye on the page new contests coming soon! and please feel free to suggest contests on the discussion page or tell me online All prize winners may choose to select a lesser prize instead of their first prize item. If you have won a contest this week you are ineligible to win any others for 7 days. (unless stated otherwise) Good luck everyone! Greg Flood 00:34, January 23, 2010 (UTC) __TOC__ Wiki Scavenger hunt!!! Start: Today!!! (each day there may be multiple contests at different times, there will be at least one hunt every week day at 9pm American Eastern DST GMT -5hrs) End: when the wiki runs out of prizes! Location: Batty's house and on the wiki This contest is pretty simple. Each day at 9pm American eastern (DST GMT -5hrs) this week, clues will be given in-game by one of our archivists or another helper. All you have to do is whisper the right URL to that person and you win. Example: Clue - What page has a map of Mahagony Secret on it? Answer - http://cityofeternals.wikia.com/wiki/Cascade_Terrace Make sense? Other rules: You can only win once per day. There will be times that only prestige level 49 and lower players can win, if you give an answer and you are 50 prestige or higher during one of these lower level hunts, you exempt yourself from any future wiki hunts. Prizes: These will range from 10,000 rubies to bags and other items you probably want! Maps Contest: Currently closed Contest Closed!!! Thank you all!!! Start: This Contest starts today Greg Flood 21:01, February 9, 2010 (UTC) End: '''March 20th 2010 (Winners will be announced the next day) Score running tally For the Player who adds the largest number of Maps to the wiki! Need help Creating maps? Need help with Photoshop Map Making? Please see rules below. You can also visit Maps to do list to check what still needs to be done! '''First Prize: Kevlar Briefcase (20 Slots) & 5,000,000 Rubies Second Prize: Your choice of title: The one your mother warned you about, or The Right One to let in, & 2,500,000 Rubies Third Prize: 1 Lifestone & 1,000,000 Rubies Rules: Each combination map gets one point Each Completed map gets Three points Adding to a current complete map is one point (you must have added enough that there is no more information to be added to that map) There are a bunch of Maps that link to the Main Maps page that need to be completed Completeing the Bayview Cemetery Map is 5 points Any tie will be broken based on style and other content contributed. This will be voted on by the Lead wikiers. All lead wikiers are exempt (you know who you are) Any cheating which might include trying to pass one persons map off as your own will automatically forfeit the player's stake in the game. It is legal to use another persons combination map to create a complete map. Each map should be easy to read and should reflect the the in-game shapes of the zones. Each complete map should have a key that either uses all numbers or have specific icons. Definitions to be used: Zone- any virtual space like that of Downtown New Valencia or The Haunting Harvest Spawn- any place where a harvestable item generally is. you can see an example of these spots on the haunting and downtwon complete maps. Monster Spawn- any place where mosters continuosly appear. There are many zones that do not have any monster spawn areas like Dr. Lancasters Townhome Mechants- Any place there is a permenate mechant, it is your choice whether or not you want to differentiate between the different types of merchants (remember that style will be the difference in case of a tie) Portal - Any place within a zone that takes you to another zone.